Something Zevie
by misscakerella
Summary: Just a random go with the flow Zevie story. Sorry if it sucks. If you were wondering, they are in sixth grade.
1. Chapter 1

**I was bored, and the next thing I know, I'm writing a go with the flow Zevie story. Review please.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

(Stevie)

Great. I'm in sixth grade, and it's the beginning of the school year, and I was a newbie over here. Luckily, I had Nelson, Kevin, Kacey, and Zander to help me make it for the next couple of months.

"Don't you just love middle school?" Nelson says walking next to me down the hallways along with Kacey, Zander and Kevin. Some people say that middle school changes you. I just hope that it is false. They said that a girl just like me changed quickly after a month of middle school. I shudder just thinking about it.

"Not really." I say just walking not certain of where I was going. Not paying attention, I bump into someone.

"I'm so sorry!" I say helping the person pick up his books.

"It's okay." he says, gathering his books. Zander, Kacey, Kevin, and Nelson just stare at us like they were watching a movie. He helps me up, and we just talk , I guess.

"You like to read?" I ask him. It was a stupid question, but I had to ask. Not that many people are interested in books anymore.

"Yup. What did you think? I was stupid jock, or something?" he asks me and we laugh. He was actually a guy who had a brain.

"You look like one." I say and smile sheepishly.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" he asks me and laughs. So maybe middle school did change me. And maybe I kind of liked it.

"My name's Stevie." I say.

"Cool name. I'm guessing you are not one of those weird popular girls. I'm Max." he says.

"You know me so well. For a guy I just met." I say. I realize Zander, Kacey, Kevin, and Nelson are watching, so I just end it.

"Wanna hang out sometime? Maybe the library at lunch?" I blurt. Uh oh. He's probably going to laugh in my face.

"Sure." he says. WHAT!? What is this feeling in my chest? Why am I feeling this way? Oh no. That was the least expected answer ever.

"Bye." I say awkwardly, and we go our separate ways. As I try to act like nothing happened, Nelson and Kevin attack me with all these questions.

"What was that?" Nelson says like a diva.

"What was what?" I say trying to cover up my blush.

"SHE'S BLUSHING PEOPLE! STEVIE BASKARA IS BLUSHING-"

"Calm down. You'll ruin my street cred." I say.

"I've never seen you so nervous around a boy." Kevin says.

"I guess middle school does change you." I say. Zander just stands there awkwardly.

"You don't like him do you?" Zander asks me.

"I don't know." I say. Well, it was true.

"Stevie has her first crush. I never thought I would see the day coming." Kacey says.

"I got to go. I have something to take care of." I say, and leave the boys.

(Zander)

Stevie just left, and I was confused.

"What's wrong Zander?" Nelson asks me.

"I just don't really like that Max guy." I say sheepishly.

"Why? It's not like you like Stevie- oh wait. Never mind." Kevin says. Wait, what!?

"I don't like Stevie!" I say.

"So you hate her?" Kacey asks me.

"NO! That's not what I meant. I mean, I love her, but I'm not in love with her." I say.

"Or are you?" Nelson teases. I know he's just joking around, but then I begin to think. Do I like Stevie that way?

RING!

Stupid bell. This was going to be a long school year...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! A new chapter! Yay. Anyways, I would have a great birthday today if you guys left a review. PLEASE!? Oh, and here are some responses to your reviews.**

**Lulunatic14- I know it's short, but hey. I'm updating this story almost everyday. This is a story. Not a oneshot. I know all of you guys are probably thinking "FINALLY! THOSE ONESHOTS WERE SO BORING!" or something like that. I wouldn't leave a story like that, or else there might have been so many questions to answer. Sixth grade is a grade for 11 or 12 year olds. Maybe 13. I'm so stupid. :/**

(Stevie)

It's lunch, and I'm at the library. As I sit at one of the tables, I begin to wonder. Why did I ask Max to meet me at the library? Right now, I'm just reading a book, and then I hear someone.

"Hey Stevie." someone says. I expect to see Zander- wait what! Why did I just think that? Okay Stevie. Get ahold of yourself.

As I was saying, I saw Max.

"Hi Max." I say and look away.

"So how you doing?" he asks me attempting to make me smile. It works.

"Fine darl- Max." I say. So I have a habit of calling my friends darling. So what? Don't judge.

"Darling? Then maybe I should call you baby." he says and smirks. He reminded me a lot of Zander. They even kind of looked alike.

"Do you like Brewster middle school?" I ask him.

"Considering it's my first year, I like it so far. You?" he asks me.

"Very." I say. Maybe the school year wouldn't be so bad.

"You have any hobbies?" I ask him.

"Oh not much. Art, basketball- but what I am really interested in is music." he says. Woah.

"You have awesome hobbies." I say.

"Thank you. I'm not recognized for it though. It actually makes me a freak." he says.

"You have any friends here?" I blurt impulsively.

"Not really, except you and others. I don't really have that many friends around here. I'm an outsider." he says. I kind of feel sorry for him.

"Same here, but I have only a few friends. We even have a band." I say.

"Cool. A band. Whatcha called?" he asks me.

"Oh nothing. Just Gravity 5." I say nonchalantly.

"Cool. Gravity 5." he says. I see a glint of mischief in his eyes. And he's the freak. Yeah right.

(Zander)

I was at the library, and if you are asking, no I'm not spying on Stevie. Okay, maybe I am. So what? I had to see what would happen. So I had a crush on Stevie. I was behind a book shelf.

"Whatcha doing?" I hear someone say.

"AHHH!" I yell in surprise. Stevie and Max look my way, but I was fortunate enough to hide before they could see me. I look at the person. It's Kacey, and she brought Kevin and Nelson along with her. Great.

"What are you doing here?" I ask them.

"What? We can't hang out with our best friend? What are you doing spying on Stevie?" Nelson asks me.

"I... Um... I'm busted am I?" I say then sit at a table nearby out of Stevie's vision.

"Yup. You seriously like her so much that you would spy in her?" Nelson says.

"They are just talking. It's not like they would go out or something." Kacey says to me. We look over to them, and there's a lot of... Touching. And laughing. It made my heart break a little. I thought we only had that kind of relationship?

"Can you hear anything?" I ask them. Kacey listens.

"Max said something, but it had the word 'baby' in it." Kacey said. She had great hearing.

"I thought I was the one who used that word?" I exclaim.

"Calm down Zander. It's not like you own the word. Besides, you call everyone that." Kevin says. Maybe he was right. Maybe they were just friends.

Max reaches out and grasps her hand, and she smiles. Okay, maybe not.

"Don't they look cute together?" Kacey fangirls. I shoot her a look.

"Oh, I mean... Uh... Yeah..." she says. She was not good at covering up.

RING!

Finally. The bell is a gift, and a burden.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cliche chapter. The next one might be much more weirder. REVIEW!**

(Zander)

I'm in the band room after school for band rehearsal. Actually, we don't really practice. We usually just hangout. At least Max wasn't here, and I could be myself around my friends. Nelson is playing Furious Pidgeons, Kacey is texting, Kevin is banging on his drums, and Stevie is writing in a journal?

"You have a journal?" I blurt. I cover my mouth hoping she didn't hear me. Too late. The whole band heard me. Stevie looks up.

"So what? I have a journal. I'm a girl. You do it. Is that a problem?" she asks me putting her book down on the coffee table.

"No?" I say awkwardly. So much for being the cool kid of Gravity 5.

"So Stevie, how did it go with Max?" Kacey asks Stevie acting like she was never at the library.

"It was fun. We talked and stuff." Stevie says and smiles thinking about what happened. It was like a knife to the stomach.

"Stuff? What stuff?" Kacey asks.

"You know what? I got to go. See you guys later." Stevie says and leaves.

"Okay, since there is no bass player, there is no band practice." Kacey says.

"There wasn't going to be a band practice anyways." Kevin says and stops banging on his drums. He just stares at something. I look where his gaze is focused, and I see why he stopped playing.

Stevie's journal. It was laying right on the coffee table. Did she leave it on purpose? Kevin comes toward the coffee table and he picks it up.

"Don't do it Kevin." I say.

"Come on Zander. Don't you want to know what happens in her life? Stevie's life?" Kevin says. He did have a good point.

"Read an entry." Kacey says. Oh no. What if Stevie caught us?

Kevin opens the book carefully and reads a page.

"I don't usually do this, but Kacey made me. She said it would help me be much more feminine. It was writing in a journal, or wearing sparkles for the rest of my life, it was pretty obvious which one I would consider." Kevin reads.

"Turn to today's date." Kacey says. Kevin starts turning pages, and eventually stops on the page he's looking for. He looks at the page, and smiles.

"What's so great?" Nelson asks him.

"She has a page about her crush." Kevin says. What?

"What does it say?" I blurt. Stupid habit of mine. Kevin eyes the page, and reads.

"Stevie's crush. Okay, it says here that he makes everyone smile. It also says he has an interest for music. He has raven locks, and brown eyes. She says that they are kind of close." Kevin says. Oh no. It explained Max. It was obviously Max.

"Dude. There are only two people who fit those traits." Kevin says. I feel everyone's stares piercing through me.

"And those would be?" I ask him.

"You and Max."

"Let's just leave the book here, so that way, Stevie won't know anyone touched it." I say.

"Don't try to change the subject Zander." Kacey says.

"I know it's stupid of me, but I'm just scared of the answer." I say.

"Are you scared that she likes someone else? Or are you scared that she could actually like you?" Nelskn asks me.

"I don't know." I say.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's a new story. Guess who spent her birthday with little kids and got attacked? This girl! *Pointing at myself even though you can't see me* Anyways, here are some responses to your reviews!**

**Peacelovewriting32- Really? Well, I love your stories! Yours are obviously better than mine, and I think you'll probably hate this at the end of the story.**

(Zander)

It's lunch, and I decide to spy on Max for a little bit. So I am following him. It's not like I followed him into the restroom or something weird like that. He walks to the courtyard, then the blacktop, then the perf bathroom? I'm not going in there, but I listen putting my ear against the door.

"So Max? Everything in order?" I hear someone say. I think it's Molly.

"Of course. Get Stevie to like me, get her to quit Gravity 5, then crush her heart." Max says. And I thought he was nice. He didn't sound so happy about it though.

"How long do you think this will take?" Molly asks cruelly.

"Can I go Molly? They have cookies at lunch today." I hear Grace say.

"Maybe a couple of months. It's a work in progress." he says. He doesn't sound proud. He almost sounds ashamed.

"Better get it done, or you know what will happen." Molly says. I just leave. I have to warn Stevie.

* * *

(Stevie)

I'm eating at Gravity 5's lunch table, and all I'm thinking is where Zander could be. Kacey is busy flirting with the jocks, and Kevin and Nelson are challenging each other to an eating contest.

"Stevie!" I hear Zander. I look and see him running towards me.

"Slow down Z." I say as he catches his breath sitting down at the lunch table. He caught Gravity 5's attention.

"I'm so sorry Stevie." he says.

"Sorry about what?" I ask him. This was confusing.

"Max is working with the Perfs." he says.

"What? You're lying!" I exclaim. If I was a perf, everyone would be watching. Fortunately, people couldn't care less.

"I'm not Stevie! He was in the perf bathroom!" Zander tells me.

"You are just jealous that I am opening up to people. I could have other friends too, you know." I say in anger. Why would he lie about Max? Max is the sweetest guy I've ever met. Well, second sweetest.

"I'm not jealous! I'm telling you the truth." Zander says.

(Zander)

She thought I was lying? Well, I couldn't blame her. She had a crush on Max, and she thought I was trying to ruin it.

"And I thought I actually liked you." Stevie says cruelly. That hurt. A lot. Just listening those words come out of her mouth was like a bullet to the chest. Actually, I'd rather take that than listen to those words replay in mind over and over again.

"Stevie-"

"Forget it. I'm out of here. I have to talk with Max at the library anyways." she says and walks away. I just sigh and turn to the rest of Gravity 5. They just stare at me.

"Were you lying?" Nelson blurts out.

"I was not. Max is working with the Perfs." I say.

"Really? What were they talking about?" Kacey asks me intrigued.

"They were talking about how Stevie kept the band together, and if they got her to fall in love with Max, he would somehow get her to quit Gravity 5." I say.

"What? That's ridiculous. Stevie would never leave us." Kevin says.

"Stevie got mad at Zander over Max. I think Stevie could leave us." Kacey says.

"Great. She thinks I'm lying." I say and put my head in my hands.

"Hey. On the bright side, it was you who she liked."

"And now that has disappeared." I say.

"Don't worry buddy. We just have to prove Max is not who she thinks he is." Kacey says.

"How?" I ask her.

"Stevie will figure it out. She always does." the band says in unison.


	5. Chapter 5

**This story may not be realistic, so please let that fact go. Reviews make any author happy, and I want to be happy.**

(Stevie)

I couldn't believe Zander would lie about Max! And I thought I actually liked him... Anyways, I was on my way to the library, where Max would obviously be.

"Hey Max. Can I sit over here?" I say as I approach his table.

"Go ahead baby," he says and reads a few pages of his book. "What's wrong?" he asks me noticing how sad I am.

"Zander thinks you are working with the Perfs." I blurt. I cover my hand over my mouth hoping he didn't hear me. He tenses up and looks at me. Too late.

"I am not working with the Perfs." he says believably. To tell you, I can tell when people are lying. Somehow, some way, I just know. Even though I know he is lying, I go along with it.

"So where were you during lunch?" I ask him.

"In here?" he says nervously. Maybe I could get something out of him. Time to mess with his mind.

"No you weren't. I came to look for you here at the beginning of lunch. You weren't here." I say. He starts sweating. I mentally smirk at him.

"I... Uh... Okay. I was at the science lab helping Ms. green dissect frogs for the 7th graders." he says. I could tell he was lying again.

"No you weren't. You were in the perf bathroom, weren't you?" I say to him. Maybe Zander was actually right this time.

"No?" he says.

"Explain yourself, or I will use Kevin's duct tape. Extra strong." I say taking the roll of duct tape out.

"Okay. Want to know why I've been working with the Perfs? They said they would help me gain popularity if I got you to fall in love with me. Unfortunately, you weren't falling in love. I was." he says. I was shocked. He likes me?

"You did it for popularity?" I ask him shocked.

"I've been an outsider forever. Do you know how hard it is to resist the opportunity to have popularity when you have been an outcast your whole life? Have you ever thought of being a perf once? Have you ever longed for popularity? It hurts Stevie. To be an outsider." he asks me.

"I have thought of being a perf once. That is, until I figured out who they really are. I know what it's like to be a outcast." I say.

"I'm so sorry Stevie if I hurt you. I truly like you, and I hope you can forgive me." Max says.

"You think I'm just going to forgive you? That I'm going to fall for it? I'm out of here." I say as I leave. Max decides to follow me out the door.

"Stevie, I'm sorry." he says following me.

"Don't-" I say before he crashes his lips to mine.

(Zander)

I was headed for the library to apologize to Stevie. As I head towards the library, I see them kissing. It broke my heart. I guess she liked Max. I decided to go. They would like it alone.

(Stevie)

Max just kissed me, and the moment his lips are off of mine, I slap him.

"Hey!" he says holding his cheek.

"You just think I'm going to melt in your arms, huh pretty boy?" I say getting my duct tape ready.

"I have no idea how to answer that question." he says. I take out my duct tape, and the moment he sees it, he starts running. Luckily, I'm much faster. I tackle him to the ground, and you know what happens next. Duct tape goes everywhere.

"A teacher will find you soon." I say and leave. So it was a little cruel of me to just leave him there. But it was cruel of him to try to make me fall in love with him. He was just going to dump me like that. Middle school sucks.


	6. Chapter 6

(Zander)

Now I know I'll never get to be with Stevie. My heart is broken, and it's guys night tonight at my place with Kevin and Nelson. Right now, we are just eating sandwiches.

"What's wrong Zander? You look sad." Kevin says through his mouth full of lettuce and bacon. I guess I should tell them. I could tell my mom, but she's unpredictable. Who knows what she would do?

"I saw Stevie and Max." I say.

"So? We see them everyday." Nelson says taking bits of his meatball sub.

"I saw them kissing." I say. The freeze and stare at me.

"You aren't lying, aren't you." Nelson says.

"No." I say disappointed.

"Did you see what happened after?" Kevin asks me.

"No. I left before I saw anything else." I say.

"You never know what could've happened back there. It could've been a whole different story." Nelson says. Of course he would. Just your typical Nelson.

"What could've happened back there then?" I ask him.

"They could've been rehearsing for a play! Nah... They wouldn't do that." Kevin says. Way to make me feel better.

"Of course. Can we talk about something else now?" I ask them.

"We could go to Max's house and give him a nice talk." Nelson says.

"Yeah!" Kevin agrees.

"Let's not get carried away here. We don't even know where he lives." I say.

"Ever heard about Internet?" Nelson says. Uh oh.

* * *

Great. One thing, I'm talking to my best friends about Stevie, and the next thing I know I'm going to Max's house to "talk" with him. Whatever that meant.

"This was supposed to be guy's night." I say.

"It still is! We just need some explaining from Max." Nelson says.

"This is my fight, not yours. I appreciate the help, but I don't think I should talk to him." I say sheepishly. We are just outside Max's door.

"Don't do it." I say. Nelson rings the doorbell.

"Aw nuts." I say. Can't wait to see what happens. After a few minutes, no one has answered.

"See, no one is home, so let's just go." I say as I try to go away. Unfortunately, Kevin and Nelson take me back, and we hear faint steps behind the door. Someone opens it.

"Can I help you?" Max says covered in bits of duct tape.

"Uh... Why are you covered in duct tape?" I ask Max.

"Your friend Stevie attacked me with duct tape. Thanks a lot Kevin." Max says still taking bits of duct tape off of him. We all look at Kevin.

"What? I'm just spreading the love! There's nothing wrong with giving duct tape to people." Kevin argues. I roll my eyes.

"She wasn't kidding when she said it was extra strong," Max says. "I'm still covered in duct tape, and it has been hours already."

"So she doesn't like you?" I ask him.

"Uhhh... Yeah. I thought you could tell when you saw the duct tape!" Max exclaims.

"Why are you so grumpy?" Kevin asks me.

"Because Stevie slapped me, then attacked me with your roll of duct tape Kevin." Max says.

"Aw. Our little Stevie is growing up so fast." Kevin says wiping a fake tear out of his eyes like an over dramatic parent would.

"Your little Stevie slapped me!" Max says furious. I try not to laugh.

"You're just mad because Stevie doesn't like you." Kevin and Nelson say. Max just looks looks ashamed. I feel sorry for him. I knew how it felt to like someone, and have them not like you back.

"I got to go." he says, and goes back into his house and locks the door. Nelson, Kevin, and I just walk back to my house. The walk was... Interesting...

"HAHAHAHA!" Nelson and Kevin laugh suddenly. It almost made me deaf.

"She slapped him!" Kevin chokes out.

"Then she attacked him with duct tape!" Nelson says with tears coming out of his eyes. It was funny to think about.

"Come on guys. Let's just go back to guys night." I say mentally smiling.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I would've updated sooner, but I was attacked my a bunch of little kids (My brothers convinced them to think I was Santa in disguise...). Tell me what you think about this chapter in the reviews darling.**

(Stevie)

It's lunch, and I seriously don't know how I'm going to apologize to Zander. I accused him of being a liar, and I'm not sure how it's going to play out with Max... I'm at the lunch table just chewing in a hoagie.

"Hey Stevie." Zander says coming over to me.

"Hey Zander." I say awkwardly. It was kind of weird talking to him ever since yesterday.

"I'm sorry." we both say in unison.

"You go first." I say.

"Okay. I'm sorry that I tried to get between you and Max." Zander says.

"Hey. Don't worry about it. I have another guy on my mind anyways." I say.

"About Max. Is it true that you attacked him with duct tape?" Zander asks me. As a response, I take out Kevin's duct tape and smirk.

"I'm going to take that as a yes." he says.

"Good." I say, and the awkwardness in the air increases. Luckily, Kevin, Nelson, and Kacey come along.

"Hey Stevie."

"How did it go with Max?"

"I want my duct tape back."

You could guess who said these quotes, and you'd be right.

"Fine. Here." Stevie says giving Kevin his duct tape back. When he gets it back, he treats it like a baby.

"ANSWER ME!" Kacey yells.

"Quiet down Kacey. People are staring." I say trying to keep my street cred intact.

"I just want answers." Kacey says. I motion Kevin and Nelson to tell Kacey what happened.

"Okay. Stevie slapped Max at lunch yesterday, and then she attacked him with duct tape." Kevin and Nelson say nonchalantly. Kacey just stares at me.

"What did you do?" Kacey says.

"So I attacked Max. So what?" I say taking a bite out of my hoagie.

"You could've had a boyfriend!" Kacey exclaims. I try to resist rolling my eyes.

"I already have three boy friends right here." I say pointing to the goofballs beside me.

"I was talking about a boyfriend. Not a boy friend." Kacey explains.

"What's the difference?" I say. Kacey just face palms herself.

"Never mind. You just had to attack him in public?" Kacey asks me. I look at her.

"It was outside of the library. You don't really call it public." I say.

"Oh yeah..." Kacey says in realization. As we sit there, Zander puts his arm around me. I tense up, but after a few moments, I think "Why not?" and let him stay there.

"Okay. So Max is a perf boy now?" Kacey says.

"He says it's complicated." I say.

"So he's- I didn't know you guys were together." Kacey says pointing to Zander and me. Zander suddenly takes his hand off.

"What? No. We aren't together."

"We are just friends."

"Want some duct tape?"

"NOOOO!" we all say in unison.

"Kevin. Hand. Over. The duct tape." Kacey says.

"No! Don't you ever take my baby away from me!" Kevin says.

"It's for our own good Kev." Nelson says. Kevin thinks for a moment, and hands it over.

"Take good care of her." he says close to tears. Man, he has a serious problem.

"So... If you guys are not together, then why do you guys act like it?" Kacey asks me.

"We just do okay? You do it with Kevin!" I exclaim.

"Okay then. Let's pretend this never happened. Hey. Nelson!" Kacey says trying to get Nelson's attention. He was currently staring at the perf, Grace, like a cat outside a sushi bar. I thought it was cute. It reminded me of Romeo and Juliet a little bit.

"Snap out of it Nelson! She's a perf. You know what happens next." Kacey says. It made me feel a little sorry for him.

"Sorry Kacey." he says quietly. Out of the corner of my eye, and see Grace staring at Nelson, and she smiles. Great. Just another love story around here.


	8. Chapter 8

(Stevie)

Ever had those awkward moments? I'm guessing today going to be one of them. I was at my locker just expecting to grab a math textbook, but I get more than I bargain for. I got a locker note.

"Please not be a love note. Please not be a love note." I say. Last time I got a love note,it was... Complicated. I grab the note, and open it up.

_STEVIE, WE HAVE AN UNSCHEDULED BAND REHEARSAL AT LUNCH. PLEASE COME._

_-KACEY_

I didn't know about a band rehearsal. Oh wait. It was unscheduled. Never mind.

* * *

It's lunch, and I approach the band room. I open the door and step inside.

"Huh. No ones here? Fine by me." I say to myself and sit down on the green couch. After a few minutes, Zander comes along.

"No one's here?" he asks me.

"Nada." I say as he sits beside me.

"Why do you think Kacey wanted us here for another band rehearsal? She never likes to come here for free time." I say. Zander just shrugs.

"I dunno. Maybe she had an announcement or something." Zander says. As if on cue, the lock on the door clicks. I run up to the door and try to open it.

"It's locked." I say. I look out the window, and see Kacey's heels run around the corner. Kacey...

Zander's eyes widen, and he rushes over to the door. He tries to open the door, and it doesn't budge. I thought I made it clear it wouldn't open a few months ago. I just give up and sit back down in the couch, while Zander continues trying to get the door open.

"It's not going to open, you know." I say dejectedly.

"Fine." he says giving up, and sits down next to me.

"Why do you think we are locked up in here?" I ask him.

"I don't know. We didn't do anything wrong." Zander says.

"What are we going to do?" I ask him.

"I don't know." he says. I just put my head on his shoulder.

(Kacey)

It's lunchtime, and I'm dying to se what happens between Zander and Stevie tomorrow.

"Hey guys!" I say cheerily as I approach Gravity 5's lunch table.

"Hey Kacey. Have you seen Stevie or Zander?" Nelson asks me.

"Yeah. They are usually the first ones here." Kevin says. I guess I should tell them.

"I kind of locked them in the band room together." I say awkwardly. Nelson instantly looks up at me, and the pickle in Kevin's mouth falls out.

"WHAT!? Why?" they say in unison.

"Keep it down." I say as I sit down.

"Fine, but why?" Nelson asks me.

"Have you ever noticed that they've been acting weird each other lately?" I ask them. They think for a minute.

"So they are close. That's how they've always been." Nelson says.

"They have been close, but closer." I say.

"You can't prove it." Kevin says.

"Or can I?" I say.

"What do you mean?" Nelson says. I just pull out my laptop.

"Before I locked Stevie and Zander in the band room, I hid a tiny camera in a flowerpot." I say.

"So are we just going to spy on them?" Nelson asks me.

"I thought that was intended?" I say. Let's see what they are up to...


	9. Chapter 9

(Kacey)

I just opened my laptop, and did a few magic tricks on the computer. After a few moments, I see Zander and Stevie sitting on the green couch in the band room.

"Cool! It works!" Nelson exclaims. Right now, Stevie's head is laying on Zander's shoulder.

"Aww!" Kevin fangirls. And I thought I was the only one who did that.

"Why do you think we are locked in here?" Stevie asks Zander. BECAUSE I WANT TO SEE IF YOU GUYS LIKE EACH OTHER! DUH!

"I don't know." he says.

"You are going to let them go right?" Nelson asks me.

"Do you think I'm stupid? Of course I'm going to let them out!" I say.

"Let's just watch. This is better than TV!" Kevin says. We just go back to watching them. You would say it would be wrong to watch them, until you actually did it. It's just too addicting.

"I can't stand this." Stevie says.

"What are you going to do?" Zander asks her. Stevie walks up to the door, and kind of abuses it.

"Stevie! Calm down! I'm pretty sure that someone will let us out soon." Zander says trying to reassure her.

"Just kiss already." Kevin says. We look at him.

"What? It's not like you weren't thinking of it." Kevin says. Hm... He did have a point.

"Let's just go back to watching." I say. Right now, Zander was trying to keep Stevie from going insane. I never thought I'd see the day coming.

"Let's just keep you occupied or something." Zander says trying to keep Stevie from breaking the door down. Weird, since Stevie was always cool and casual.

"Fine. Okay." she says calming down.

"Maybe we could write a song?" Zander says going over to the instruments.

"Sure. Why not?" she says, and follows him into the bundle of instruments. They stop at the piano.

"Don't touch my baby!" Nelson exclaims.

"Then why did you break Zander's ukulele last month?" I protested.

"Touché Simon. Touché." he says and continues to watch. If only TV was like this...

(Zander)

"Okay Stevie. So I was thinking maybe we could write a- Stevie." I say as I realize Stevie fell asleep on Nelson's keyboard. He's going to be so pissed once he finds out. I just look at Stevie. She looked cute when she was sleeping. Made me want to fall asleep myself. I didn't know what to do, so I did what I felt like.

"Stevie, even though I know you can't hear me, I want you to know that I like you. I actually think I'm in love with you." I say. I knew it was stupid, but I didn't know what to do.

"Zander..." she says unconsciously. It made me laugh inside.

"Yes Stevie?" I whisper into her ear playing along.

"I like you too." she whispers. I freeze. I know she was unconscious, but all I'm thinking is "WHAT!?" It was almost like she had heard me.

"Really?" I ask. She doesn't answer, but just lays there drooling all over Nelson's keyboard. We are going to need a new keyboard.

(Kacey)

WHAT!?

"She's drooling all over my keyboard!" Nelson whines.

"Seriously? After watching that, that's the first thing you ask?" Kevin says. I guess he was surprised as much as I was.

"Why haven't you locked them in the band room before?" Kevin asks.

"I dunno." I say. I guess he was intrigued.

"This is better than TV!" Kevin says eating his pizza. I guess he was REALLY bored.

"I have to get them out of there. See you guys later."

(Zander)

I couldn't believe she actually said that. She was asleep, but I couldn't believe it.

"Stevie, wake up." I say to her. She just adjusts. It made me smile.

"Come on." I say. She doesn't respond, so in boredom, I sing a lullaby to her. After a few moments, the door knob clicks. After that, Stevie's head pops up instantly.

"FREEDOM!" she says and runs out. Yeesh. It's only been about a half hour, and she's already driven crazy. Was I that boring to her? Hmm... So many questions.

RING!

Just in time...


	10. Chapter 10

**I know it's unrealistic for a sixth grader (I just realized that. :/), but I've talked to some people and they think sixth graders are old enough to kiss and date, so why not add a little drama?**

(Zander)

I'm so confused. I'm so confused. Have you ever had those moments when you thought if you actually liked your best friend? Have you ever had that moment when you actually thought she liked you back? If not, you're lucky. Right now, I just needed to have a little chat with Gravity 5. Minus Stevie, of course.

"So guys, can I ask you something?" I say to my friends.

"Sure. Whatcha need Zander?" Kacey says to me.

"I kind of like a friend of mine, and she told me that she likes me back." I say slowly. I was expecting them to freak out, but they don't. It was almost like they heard the story before.

"Really? So are you guys together or something?" Nelson asks me like Stevie would if I told her the story.

"Not exactly." I say awkwardly.

"So how did it play out again?" Kevin asks me.

"She was asleep when she told me." I say ashamed.

"Of course she did. It's Stevie, right?" Kacey asks me. Wait. What?

"How do you know about that?" I ask her.

"Let's just say that I love cameras." she tells me. Now I'm much more confused.

"What should I do?" I ask. I would've asked my mom for some advice, but she's a little... Unpredictable. We never know what she'll do.

"Talk to her about it. She's Stevie. You can talk to her about anything. Remember that time you guys had that talk about who wore the dress better? You, Molly, or me?" Kacey says remembering the good times.

"Yeah. I won that debate." I say sheepishly.

"Okay look. Stevie is a good girl, and so if she likes you, and you like her, you can't just ignore it." Kevin says.

"What if she rejects me?" I ask.

"Dude, you're Zander Robbins! I'm pretty sure she won't just reject you." Kacey says patting me on the back.

"I'm Zander Robbins to everyone, but I'm just Z to Stevie." I say.

"What are you saying?" Nelson asks me.

"I'm saying that Stevie is... Different. I don't know. She makes me smile inside, and when I see her around other guys, it makes me die inside. She isn't the kind of girl that would just go out with me the moment she has the chance." I say.

"That is deep." Kevin says.

"What would you think she would like?" Kacey asks me.

"Something that would show some meaning. I guess." I say. I wasn't sure how I should ask her.

"Write her a song, and sing it to her during lunch in front of the whole school!" Kacey suggests.

"I would, but I don't want to be rejected in front of the whole school, especially the Perfs." I say. I was worried. It could ruin the relationship.

"Do you really like Stevie?" Kacey asks me.

"Yeah." I say.

"Then why do you care about your reputation? She will say yes." Kevin says.

"She would say yes if someone threatened her." I say.

"Don't think that dude. Hm... I got it! Sing Lady to her with your tiny guitar!" Kevin says.

"It's a ukulele! Is Stevie the only one who realizes that?" I ask them.

"Umm... Yeah. Pretty much." Nelson says.

"Okay then. Besides, why should I sing Lady?" I ask them.

"We all know that song wasn't for your dog." Kacey says.

"What? No-"

"Don't even try lying to us Zander." Nelson says.

"Okay. So that song wasn't for Lady. How did you guys know." I ask them.

"Come on Zander. Who would ever write a song for their dog?" Kevin asks. He did have a good point.

"Oh yeah." I say.

"So are you going to sing to Stevie, or what?" Nelson asks.

"Hmm... Sure, but if she rejects me, I'm blaming you three." I say.


	11. Chapter 11

**I would've updated sooner, but my phone was acting weird, and I had to visit my grandma to take care of her and stuff. REVIEW.**

(Stevie)

Something told me that today was going to be unusual. Maybe it was my gigantic burrito, or was it the fact that Gravity 5 was staring at me? Well, Zander was gone, so it was just the three of them.

"Why are you guys looking at me like that?" I ask them.

"No reason." they say in unison. It was creepy. It was almost like they rehearsed it. As I'm about to take another bite of my burrito, I hear music playing. Ukulele strumming to be exact. I look around and see Zander with his ukulele. He was probably playing for his fangirls. But then I realize that he was playing a love song. He almost never does that. I try to ignore it, but then I hear the song.

_Hey baby, I know how you get when I'm running around without you_

He strums his ukulele and walks over to me. We make eye contact, and I know that the song is for me. So it wasn't for his dog?

_But darling', just understand ain't nobody around yeah quite like you_

All the fangirls are watching him, and they are debating who the song is for. I just put my burrito down and watch him. He looks nervous, but confident at the same time.

_We're unconditional_

_Yeah you're my lady _

_Beautiful how we click got me walking on sunshine_

_Oh my baby _

_We could stare at the moon knowing it would be alright _

_oh my baby it's a stroll in the park _

_Cuddle up on the couch after dark_

_You're you're my lady._

Right now, I'm just speechless. I never thought something like this would happen to a pathetic loser like me. Zander is currently kneeling in front of me and the fangirls are all disappointed.

"Stevie, would you like to go out with me?" Zander says to me with a smile on his face.

"Well-"

"Don't do it!" I hear a voice say. Oh no.

"Stevie, please don't do it. You know you like me." Max says coming up to me.

"Stevie, this guy was just using you." Zander says.

"Oh yeah, at least I apologized. At least I actually have a chance." Max says. Something told me a fight was going to happen.

"Shut up! Don't make me use Kevin's special duct tape on you guys," I say reaching into my pocket. Everybody gasps. Everyone knew that Kevin's duct tape was impossible to get off. It took a few days just to get it to wear off. "I have to think." I say to them, and then run off to the band room.

"Stevie!" Zander calls out to me. I just go to the band room. I didn't care if there was a burrito I needed to chew up. I just wanted to think. I go into the band room and just sit down on the couch.

(Zander)

"Do you think she hates me?" I ask Gravity 5, minus Stevie of course.

"I don't think so." Kevin says.

"Let's see." Kacey says pulling out her laptop.

"What are you doing?" I ask her. She just does something on her computer, and all of a sudden, I'm seeing Stevie on the green couch of the band room.

"You installed cameras at the band room?" I ask her.

"I have nothing else to do when I'm bored." she says. I just watch Stevie.

"Two guys like me," Stevie says to herself. She sounds confused. "I wish it didn't have to be this complicated." she says. I wish it wasn't either. If Max wasn't in this, she would've said yes.

"If it only wasn't so complicated." Stevie says. After that, Molly comes in. She looks like she's trudging through a pool of trash.

"Hello Loserberry." Molly says.

"What do you want Barbie?" she asks then puts her head into her hands.

"Accept Max." Molly says. What?

"What-"

"Reject Zander." Molly says.

"Why would I want to do that?" she asks.

"If you don't, Gravity 5 will die. I'm lead perf, remember? Some rumors will spread, and Gravity 5's reputation will be ruined." Molly says.

"What if Zander questions me?" Stevie asks.

"Not my problem. Make something up." Molly says and then waltzes off.

"Oh by the way, this room is a dump. I don't understand why you didn't want to be a perf when you had the chance." Molly says. After that Stevie just pits her head in her hands. Kacey closes her laptop. We just think for a moment.

"Stevie had the chance to be a Perf?" I blurt.

"I don't get it. I used to be a perf, and I don't remember Stevie rejecting to be a perf." Kacey says. She was surprised. Around here, if you got the opportunity to be a perf, you better take it, or else you were probably stupid or something.

"Molly wants her to be with Max." I say. All I was wondering was if she was going to reject me.

"Do you think she should just go out with Max?" I ask them.

"I don't know. He cheated on her, but he is a complicated dude." Kevin says.

"We may never know. Stevie's unpredictable." Nelson says.

"That's why we love her." Kevin says.

"Let's just hope she makes the right choice." Kacey says. I hope she was right.


	12. Chapter 12

(Stevie)

I'm freaking out right now. You know that girl in the movies that has to choose between two boys? You think her life is awesome because boys love her, but it's not. She has to break someone's heart, and that is not a good feeling inside. I needed to talk to someone. I would talk to my mom, but I already know what's going to happen.

_"Hey mom? Can I talk to you about something?" I ask her._

_"Do you have any meat on you?" she asks me._

_"No." I reply._

_"Then I don't want to hear it." she says and takes a nap._

There was only one thing to do in a situation like this. It was extreme, but I had to do what I had to do. Call Kacey. I pick up the phone and dial her number.

"Hello?" Kacey asks.

"Hey Kacey. Can I come over? I just need someone to talk to." I say.

"Sure, of course! Come right over!" she says.

"Thanks Kacey." I say, and I hang up. Time to go to the forbidden land.

* * *

I'm at Kacey's house. Wait. More like mansion. This place is huge. I go up to the door and ring the bell. The doorbell was... Complex looking. It was beautiful, but it was hard to work. Once I figured it out, I rang the doorbell.

"Please be the only rich thing here." I mumble to myself. The door handle shakes for a minute. I expect to see Kacey, but then I see an old man wearing a suit carrying a feather duster.

"Good evening Ms. Baskara." he says and bows.

"How do you know my name?" I ask him.

"Ms. Simon told me to expect your arrival this evening." he says.

"Oh... Okay. Um... So are you Kacey's gramps or something?" I ask him.

"I am not her grandfather. I'm more of her butler, but she thinks of me as a very funny grandfather." he says. Kacey has a butler? And he's supposed to be funny?

"Alright. Can I come in... Uh..."

"Charles." he says.

"Okay. Can I come in this gigantic and beautiful mansion Charles?" I ask him. After that, he simply bows and let's me in.

"Oh my Gandhi. This place is huge!" I blurt. The ceiling is who knows what high, and there is a lot of antique furniture, but it looks modern looking at the same time. Everything was flawless, but I wasn't used to this kind of lifestyle. Kacey suddenly comes up to me from somewhere I can't remember.

"Stevie," Kacey says coming up to give me a hug. "How do you like my house?" she says. I scan the place and it's breathtaking.

"The mansion is huge, and you have a butler! I'm not used to this sort of stuff Kacey." I say sheepishly and then look at the ground.

"Then you'll love my room!" she says happily and she leads me up some stairs. It was a long journey. I crouch down to one of the steps of the stairs.

"Can't. Breathe. Must stop." I say panting. Kacey tries to get me up.

"Come on Stevie! It's not like you are climbing a mountain." she says trying to get me o move again. In a way, I kind of was.

* * *

Once I'm finally up the stairs, I approach Kacey's door. It's pink and sparkly. That is not a good sign. The door was already blinding enough. Just imagine what lies behing the door. Besides the sparkles, the door is huge and it has a keypad. Probably a lock just for Kacey. Kacey presses some random digits in the keypad, and the door opens. I look inside. Just as I expected, it was every dream girl's bedroom. There was a hot tub, and there was a gigantic revolving closet in the corner. There was a shoe rack right next to it full of sneakers, flats, and every shoe you could ever imagine. There was bubblegum pink wall paper, but one wall of the room was glass. Behind the glass was pink gumballs. It was a gigantic bubblegum machine in a wall. There was tons of other stuf I couldn't describe. It looked breathtaking. Kacey jumps on her pink bed.

"So... What do you think?" she asks me. I just stutter.

"I'm going to take that as a yes." she says and then motions me to sit next to her.

"So what did you want to talk about?" she asks me.

"I have this friend-"

"It's Molly isn't it." Kacey says.

"Wait. How did you know what I was going to say?" I ask her.

"Um... Never mind. Please continue." she says.

"Since you probably know what I'm talking about, I'll just tell you what happened. Molly told me that I have to be with Max. If I be with Zander, she'll ruin Gravity 5. If I be with Max, she'll leave us alone, but I'm not sure what's going to happen to Zander." I explain.

"Who do you like?" she asks me.

"I don't know. Well, I thought I liked Max, but then he only hung out with me because of the Perfs. Zander... He's complicated." I say.

"What do you think about Zander? Do you like him?" she asks me. She was starting to act like a therapist.

"What? No? I mean, we've been best friends forever. He's been really kind and sweet to me. He sang me that song. That made my heart skip a beat." I say.

"So you hate him then?" Kacey asks me.

"No. I like him, but if I be with him, Gravity 5 will be ruined. Molly will spread rumors about us all over school and stuff." I say slumping down.

"I'm guessing you like Zander." Kacey says.

"I really want to be with Zander, but Molly will ruin Gravity 5. I always put my band first over boys. You know that Kacey." I say.

"I've always wanted to be the girl in a love triangle. It's almost every girl's dream. It sounds exciting having boys like you." she says.

"It's not as fun as you think Kacey. Being the girl in the middle is one of my worst nightmares. You have to break someone's heart, and then you wonder if you made the right choice." I say.

"That is deep. Being in a love triangle can break someone's heart, but it sounds great. Everything will be okay Stevie." Kacey says.

"Everything won't be okay. This is not a fairytale Kacey. It doesn't play out for the villain to lose." I say.

"I'll talk to the guys. I'll see what they think." Kacey says.

"Please don't do that." I beg her.

"Fine." she says.

"Thanks. I got to go. The only problem is how I'm going to get out-"

"CHARLES!" Kacey yells.

"Yes Ms. Simon?" Charles says.

"Please escort Ms. Baskara outside." Kacey says all formal like. Like the lady on the operator of your phone or something like that.

"Yes Ms. Simon." he says. Great. I just link my arm in his, and we leave.

"Sup Charlie?" I ask him trying to get him to smile.

"Nothing much Ms. Baskara." he says smiling a little.

"Call me Stevie." I say.

"Sure Ms. Stevie."


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey Fanfictioners! Or Zevians. Whatever you want to be called. Sorry I have been MIA lately. A lot has been going on, so I haven't had enough time to write this chapter, until now. Hope you love this chapter. It's not much, but at least I updated. If you don't like it, then rant on about it in your review.**

(Kacey)

Okay. Stevie is in a weird position. I couldn't believe Molly would do something like that to her. Time to mass text.

_Hey guys. Meet me at my house. We need to talk._

* * *

After a few minutes, they text me back.

_Is this about Stevie?_

_Sure, just after I finish my science project. And... Done. I'll be right over._

_As long as you have some bacon._

(Zander)

Kacey told me and possibly Nelson and Kevin to meet at her house. I'm over there, and it's not a house. It's a mansion. I also see Nelson and Kevin.

"You guys here to see Kacey?" I ask them.

"Yuppers. Are we at the right house, because this place is... you know." Kevin says admiring the mansion. I ring the bell.. After I figure out how to use the stupid thing. After a few moments, an old man wearing a suit carrying a feather duster opens the door.

"Are you three Mr. Robbins, Mr. Reed, and Mr. Baxter?" the old man asks. We just nod.

"Come in." he says letting us in the glorious mansion. I look in the inside, and almost faint.

"Are you Kacey's dad, or grandpa-"

"Butler. My name is Charles." he says and bows. Kacey must have a big allowance.

"Butler? You mean like a guy who does everything he's told?" Kevin asks.

"That's kind of my job." he says. Keven beams at him.

"Can I ask you something?" Kevin asks.

"Sure. Mr. Reed." Charles says.

"Okay Charles. Can you please bring me some chips and popcorn? Oh! And pizza! With some bacon! Lots of it!" Kevin says trying out the butler. I guess he liked bossing the butler around.

"Yes Mr. Reed. Anythng for the other gentlemen?" Charles asks before taking off.

"We would like you to show us the way to Kacey's room." Nelson says. Charles points to a stairway.

"Her room's all the way up there. Good luck." he says and then leaves off to a room I assume is a kitchen. We look up the stairs, and it is a long way up.

"This is going to be long..."

* * *

Okay, we just made it up the stairs, and I'm pretty sure it took AT LEAST ten minutes to get up there. We look to see many doors, but we see one obvious that is Kacey's door. A pink door with sparkles and a complex keypad. I knock.

"Let us in Kacey." I say as I pound on the door.

"Figure out the password," she says from the other side of the door. "I'm too lazy to get the door." she says. I turn to Nelson and Kevin. They try to figure out the password.

_Furious Pidgeons_

It was denied. Obviously. Your typical Nelson and Kevin guess. I try to guess.

_Gravity 5_

Nelson tries to guess.

_The Pizza King_

That was denied. I try to think like a girl. I type in something I thought all girls loved.

_One Direction_

Surprisingly, the door unlocks and we get inside. As I've expected, Kacey's room was amazing. Bean bag chairs, bubblegum wall... It was amazing.

"Seriously? One Direction?" I ask her sitting down in one of the beanbag chairs. She was Kacey. I don't think she cared about manners and stuff like that.

"BUBBLEGUM!" Kevin screams running up to the wall with a pile of bubblegum lying behind it.

"I love you." he says admiring the wall. Kacey just rolls her eyes.

"Jealous?" Kevin smirks. Kacey shoots him a glare.

"Why did you call us here?" Nelson asks Kacey.

"We have a problem with Stevie." she says. The moment she says that, Kevin and Nelson look at me with a look that says "You know what she's talking about."

"What kind of problem? And why didn't you bring Stevie with us?" I ask her.

"This is about her boy problems. Besides, if she came with us, it would be weird, and I don't think she likes talking about these kinds of things." she explains.

"Fine. What do you have to say?" Nelson asks.

"Stevie needs to date Max if she wants Gravity 5 to survive. But if she dates Zander, Gravity 5 will be ruined. What should she do?" she asks us. This was a hard question to answer.

"Stevie likes Zander... Not so sure about Max. Besides, she would always put her band first." Nelson says.

"That's why we love her." Kevin says.

"I thought you love her because she kills spiders for you?" Kacey asks.

"Shut up..." Kevin says going back to admiring the bubblegum wall.

"So... Zander, if you were Stevie, who would you pick?" Kacey asks me. This was very hard.

"Stevie would put the band first, but I'm not sure about this time... We should just know if she likes Max." I say.

"Does she?" Kevin asks Kacey. Kacey is not a perf anymore, but that doesn't change her personality. She knows everything going on in Brewster.

"I may know everything in Brewster, but we are talking about Stevie. She would never tell me about her crushes. I barely know how many pair of shoes she has." Kacey says.I mentally face palm myself. Of course Kacey wouldn't know about Stevie. She's... Complicated.

"She has two pairs of shoes."

"Why did you have to know so much about her?"

"She's my best friend."

"Possible future girlfriend." Nelson points out.

"Don't remind me."


	14. Chapter 14

(Stevie)

Out of all the girls in Brewster that could've ended up in a love triangle, why did it have to be me? The girl who eats like an animal, and farts like a trucker had to be the one who got caught in a love triangle between the "most hottest guys in school". At least that's what I heard whenever I snuck into the perf bathroom. I've been stressing out all day on this topic, that I couldn't think straight. Right now, I am in the perf bathroom, and it's lunch. Don't blame me. I was in a hurry. Unfortunately, when I was in there, the queen bee just had to come in.

"Molly, what are you going to if she picks Max?" I hear Grace ask.

"What do you mean _if_? She will obviously pick Max. If there's something more important to her than money, it's her stupid little friendship with Loser 5," Molly says bitterly. "When Zander is heartbroken, I'll be there to comfort him. It's a win-win situation. If not, at least I win." Molly says.

"What if he doesn't want you?" Grace asks. Suddenly, there's a long pause, and I think I hear Molly bang her fist on the countertop of the sink.

"Stop saying that evil word _if. _We all know that I get everything my way, and everything will go according to plan." Molly says, and I slowly open the stall door trying to leave. They are way too focused in their makeup. I slowly creep up to the door and-

"Ouch." I groan as lie on the floor. I guess I'm kind of clumsy. I tripped on one of the Perf's perfume bottles. They may have been perfect on looks, but they weren't exactly perfect on organization.

"Intruder!" Grace yells pointing her finger at me. I couldn't blame her. I would've done something similar if I found a perf hiding in the bandroom.

"Don't worry Grace. We'll make an exception for this particular Loserberry." Molly says, and motions me to get up, and have a conversation.

"Why are you here Loserberry?"

"It's Stevie, and I just needed to use the bathroom." I say about to leave. Molly grips my arm tightly gesturing me to stay.

"Have you decided yet?"

Great. Another "Zander and Max" conversation.

For some reason, I blurt the stupidest thing I could ever say in my entire life.

"I have decided. I will tell the guys my decision tomorrow at lunch." I say. I mentally face palm myself. Why did I do that? I'm so stupid.

"Good girl. Actually using your brain for once." she says. I just roll my eyes and head out the door.


	15. Chapter 15

(Stevie)

It's afterschool, and I seriously need to make my decision. I have to figure this out by tomorrow. To help, I seriously need to talk to Kacey again, but I'm not going back to the forbidden land climbing those steps.

Someone knocks on the door.

"I got it!" I yell, so that my brothers don't race over to the door. Last time that happened, someone broke an arm.

I open the door to find Kacey standing there in her hot pink dress and hot pink heels, along with a purse. You can guess the color.

"Come on in Kacey." I say casually, and let her in.

"Are your brothers here?" she asks. I shake my head. Last time she came here, my ten year old brother, Douglas, tried to flirt with her. Of course it was just puppy love. I've been at his school long enough to know that a girl named Joy likes him. I've asked him what he thinks of her, and he says she's alright. I'm determined to get them together, no matter how much damage it can cause. All my plans get good results, even if it delays.

We go to my room, and she sits down on the bed.

"So... Let me guess. You want to talk about the boys?" she asks. Am I that predictable?

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Fine. Hmm... Let's set up a list of pros and cons!" Kacey says.

"What?"

"Come on..." she says reaching into her purse to reveal a pen and a notepad.

"So... Tell me what you like about those guys." she asks.

"Do I have to?"

"You asked me for help. I'm here to help. Cooperate." she orders. I just roll my eyes and do what she says.

"Hmm... I like Zander because I can talk to him no matter how angry I am at him." I say. She starts scribbling furiously into her notepad.

"How about Max?"

"Max? He's... Complicated. He's always so secretive, like no one could understand him." I say.

"Let's move on to the cons." Kacey says like a therapist. I'm instantly reminded of the voice she used on Charles.

"Well, if I get together with Zander, Gravity 5 might end if we break up, not to mention the rumors that will spread by the Perfs-"

"Stop letting Gravity 5 cloud your feelings." Kacey interrupts.

"I'm sorry. It's just that Gravity 5 means everything to me." I say.

"I know you love Gravity 5, but Zander likes you, and you like him. Don't you think you should just pick Zander?"

"Pick? They aren't cookies on a plate. You seriously want me to get together with Zander, don't you?"

"Sorry. I'm a Zevie shipper."

"Zevie?"

"Stevie and Zander mashed up."

"Oh."

I start to wonder if anyone knew about this love triangle.

"Hey Kacey, does anyone know about this whole thing?"

"Just a few." Kacey says nonchalantly.

"Who?"

"Oh, just Dustin, Katey, Karen, Mariah, Gizelle, , Hannah, Julia, Alex, Francesca, Brittany, Nancy,Michael, the other Michael, the Michael who dances, the Michael who does magic, the Michael who sells candy, Bob -"

"Can you summarize that?"

"Everyone."

I face palm myself, and grab my lucky ukulele in the corner for comfort.

"I didn't know you could play the ukulele."

"I just started learning."

"Let me guess. Is Zander teaching you?"

"Yeah..."

"Okay, so let's talk about the cons of Max."

"Uhhh... He was working for the Perfs for popularity. That's pretty much it."

"Working for the Perfs, huh? What do you see in that guy?"

"He's an outcast. He's just really complicated, like a challenge. I like challenges."

"Well, Zander's complicated too. He's hard to figure out." Kacey says trying to get me to like Zander more. It was working, but what's the point? It was obvious I had to pick Max, or Gravity 5 would be in ruins.

"How's he complicated? He loves to sing, dance, play the ukulele, look in the mirror-"

"Do you know why he looks in the mirror?"

"Becuase he checks himself out?"

"He doesn't like the way he looks. All along, I knew that he liked you. He's been working out for you because he thought that if he looked good, you could accept him when he asked you to be his.

"What's the point of talking about all this? It's obvious that I can't be with Zander." I say. This was so frustrating.

"Hmm... We could always talk to your mom."

The moment she says that, I freeze. My mom is overprotective, and she's unpredictable. Who knows what she's going to say when she finds out that I'm involved in a love triangle?

"She won't talk, unless you have some meat on you."

"Didn't you say she was a lawyer?"

"No. She learned a few things from my Uncle Spence, who went to law school for about... a day."

"Then maybe she can figure something out," she says, and then reaches into her purse. She pulls out a bag of bacon. I stare at it. "What? Kevin's rubbing off on me." she says sheepishly.

"Come on." I say, and head over to mom. Let's hope I don't die today.


	16. Chapter 16

(Stevie)

Kacey was a genius. Let's just hope my mom is too.

"Mom!" I yell.

"What?" I hear her say on the couch. Kacey shows her the bag of bacon, and she snatches it. "Talk." she says ripping the bag open.

"I have... Boy problems." I say, and she freezes. After that, she laughs hysterically.

"Haha! Good one Steves!" she exclaims trying to get her breathing back to normal.

"I'm serious mom." I say, and she get's all serious again.

"Let me guess. Does it involve Zander?" she asks. I roll my eyes.

"Yeah."

"Give me the story."

"Well-"

"Molly is blackmailing Stevie to date Max. If Stevie does anything with Zander, she'll spread rumors about Gravity 5, and we won't ever be able to play a gig again." Kacey interrupts. Mom just gives me this stupid smile.

"Love triangle? My daughter? Zander? Max?" she asks and I start to feel blood rush to my cheeks.

"Do you think you can find a loophole?" I ask her.

"I am a lawyer-"

"Not legally."

"At least I have twice the brain capacity of your Uncle Spencer," she argues. It was true. "Exactly who is Max?"

"Max is one of the perf boys-"

"That's it!" mom exclaims.

"What's it?"

"According to our mother-daughter talks, you told me that Molly thought that Perfs and Gravity 5 shouldn't mix."

"Yeah. She doesn't want the whole social pyramid to end up in chaos." Kacey says, and realization hits.

"You can't be with Max because it's against her Perf policy!" mom says with glee in her voice. I guess she was really proud of herself. She stuffs more bacon into her mouth as a reward for herself.

"That's true, but what about the whole rumor thing?"

"Come on, she's perfect so she has to follow the rules, even if they are her own!"

"What if she wants to change them?"

"Hmmm... She can't just change them. Isn't there some kind of perf thing that has to be done before the rules are changed?"

"Actually, yeah. When I was a perf, we had to do this whole thing with a vote and chiz before the rule was removed." Kacey says.

"Well, my work here is done. Now leave me and Sir Baconbag alone please." mom says and we leave the room with weight off my shoulders.

**Okay, I have to be honest. I kind of strangled myself trying to come up with this chapter, but I finally found a loophole. Let's just hope the ending will be great.**


	17. Chapter 17

(Stevie)

Today was the day. Gravity 5's life rested on my shoulders. Let's hope I can keep it balanced. It was lunch, and hopefully, the loophole my mother suggested would work.

"Loserberry!" I hear a perf ask. Of course, it was Molly.

"What do you want Molly?" I ask sitting at Gravity 5's table along with the rest of the band.

"You said you would have an answer. Out with it already." she says.

At that moment, I feel everyone's eyes piercing through me and Zander tenses up beside me. Why would he need to tense up? I'm the one who has to choose a boy.

"Fine. I choose..." I say pausing for dramatic effect. It's so quiet... "Zander." I say, and Molly's face become indescribable.

"No! You can't! I thought you cared about your stupid band!" Molly whines. I think Max is let down, but then I see him bump into the new girl Lulu. I think he got over me.

"Max is a perf boy, right?" I ask.

"So what if he is a perf? What does that have to do with anything?"

"You said Loser 5 and Perfs shouldn't mix. Apparently, Max and I can't be together." I say.

"But-"

"It wouldn't have worked anyways." Kacey says pointing to Max and Lulu. They look cute together. Maybe Max will finally feel like he's someone. But not in the perfy fake way the Perfs have been like for the past few years.

"Ahh!" Molly screams and all of a sudden, people are looking at her like she's not a perf. Like she's one of us.

"Molly, you're making a scene." Nelson says. She regains her control and I hug Zander and the rest of the band.

"This is not over!" Molly yells. "Zander and I are destined to be together!" she yells and then she bumps into Dean.

"Oh hello." she says instantly changing her mood.

"Don't you touch him!" Kacey says. "Hand me your duct tape Kevin." she says and then we all smile.

**Okay guys, I know it's short, but I honestly didn't have any other ideas. I lost inspiration for the story to go on any farther, but at least I gave it an adquate ending. Hopefully, my next story won't end up like this one. I am deeply sorry I couldn't make this chapter longer or interesting.**


End file.
